


absolutely good enough

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's worried Hannibal isn't satisfied with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolutely good enough

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for an anonymous prompter on tumblr! Too short again, alas. But oh well.

Hannibal was a rich, powerful guy, and as such, got a lot of solicitations from people. Newt generally wasn’t bothered by that- not by the bartenders or the waitresses, because Hannibal never took them seriously. He’d grin, but laugh and then swing an arm around Newt’s shoulders, never saying no but making quite clear that he wasn’t interested.

Besides, sometimes they’d flirt with Newt, too, and that was _pretty cool_ considering he was not a guy who usually got flirted with.

But there were also Hannibal’s fellow rich, powerful people who flirted with him. They were just as attractive as he was, made gorgeous by that air of confidence and money. The Russian mobster with the enormous muscles and the perfect hair, the Chinese heiress with deep scarlet lipstick and a smile that made Newt want to shield his junk for fear of what she might do to it- they weren’t random people on the street looking for a sugar daddy. They were kings and queens who wanted to forge a criminal empire by seducing Hannibal Chau.

And Hannibal would flirt right back. He was never intimidated, never looked uninterested- he’d smile and make a sly comment, and his potential business partner-slash-fuckbuddy would grin and Newt would sink down further into his chair.

Hannibal could have his pick of anybody in Hong Kong- rich, beautiful people, people who weren’t still a little bit weirded out when he casually mentioned killing a guy who looked at him the wrong way, people who’d never called him a one-eyed bitch. People who weren’t _Newt_ , basically.

Which was terrifying. Hannibal didn’t _need_ Newt. He could throw him out the second he got bored of him, and then where would he be? Flying back to Boston to go back to studying things that _weren’t_ kaiju, alone and without a big burly Hannibal to keep him warm at night, most likely. That or Hannibal would kill him so he could never reveal the inner workings of his business to anyone. Newt didn’t like either option.

“Would you ever kill me?” Newt asked one night. He was curled up next to Hannibal in bed, his arms wrapped around Hannibal’s bare torso.

Hannibal looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “No. Why?”

Newt shrugged. “Well- I dunno. If you got bored of me and wanted to get rid of me. Would you just throw me out?”

Hannibal frowned and touched Newt’s cheek. “Kid, I don’t expect I’m gonna get bored of you any time soon. Probably never, even. What’s got you thinkin’ like that?”

“You’re just...you’re all rich and handsome and strong, and all these other rich and attractive people are flirting with you all the time, so I just figured, eventually you’re gonna decide you like one of them better than me-”

“Aw, kid. C’mere.” Hannibal guided Newt to sit on his lap, his legs straddling Hannibal’s hips. “Against all odds, there is nobody in this world I’ve met who I like better than you. Got that?”

Newt blinked at him, bewildered. “What? Why? You’re kidding me, right? I mean, I talk big, but to be totally honest with you, _I_ don’t really like myself some days-”

“Kid- Newt. You are one of the smartest people on the planet and the _only_ person who knows kaiju better than me, and I can’t come close to understanding half the stuff that comes out of your mouth. You helped save the world- the goddamn world, kid. And you think I’m gonna like _anybody_ better than you?”

“I- huh.” Newt smiled slowly. “I guess I never really thought of it like that.”

“Clearly.” Hannibal placed a hand on the back of Newt’s neck and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. “Any more insecurities I gotta straighten out?”

“Hmmm.” Newt twisted his hips so his thighs brushed Hannibal’s cock. “Maybe you should prove that you think I’m sexy.”

“Greedy bastard,” Hannibal said before he caught Newt’s mouth in another kiss.


End file.
